versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Meta Knight
Dark Meta Knight '''is a primary antagonist of both Kirby and the Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Triple Deluxe, and a dubious "ally" in Kirby Star Allies. A denizen of the mysterious Mirror World, his only goal is the complete destruction of Kirby and friends, and spreading darkness across the land. As such, the power of the Jamba Hearts has caught his eye... Background The mysterious masked marauder of the Mirror World has no known origin, but he was likely created as a counterpart of the legendary Meta Knight. After defeating the latter in combat, Dark Meta Knight attempted to lead Kirby astray so he could never save the Mirror World, only to be shattered by the puffball near the end. He made another gambit by using the Dimensional Mirror to hypnotize Floralia's Queen, but was again shattered, this time by Dreamland's greedy monarch King Dedede. Finally, he has chosen to help Kirby temporarily, if only to achieve the power of the Dark Hearts for himself. Stats '''Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System Level '''(Comparable to Kirby and Meta Knight, having fought against him multiple times. Capable of fighting and defeating the same opponents as Kirby is, including Void Termina.) '''Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Comparable to Kirby. Capable of defeating Void Termina, whose weakened parts move at this speed.) Durability: At least Multi-Solar System Level (Can take attacks from Kirby, Void Termina, and other opponents that can harm them.) Hax: Matter Manipulation, Toon Force, Attack Reflection, Invulnerability, Catoptromancy, Illusion Creation, Transformation, Summoning, Creation, Intangibility, Morality Manipulation, Purification, Healing, Power Bestowal, Stat Manipulation, '''Dimensional Mirror grants '''Dimensional Travel, Sealing, Battlefield Removal, Corruption, '''and '''Teleportation, Intangibility Intelligence: At least High (Was able to manipulate both Queen Sectonia and Kirby's allies into helping him accomplish his goals.) Stamina: High (Able to fight off many powerful enemies in a row in The Ultimate Choice.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Masterful Swordsmanship * Flight: Can fly by transforming his cape into a pair of wings. * Healing: '''Through the use of Tomatoes and Maxim Tomatoes. * '''Matter Manipulation: '''Can split foes into 4, likely weaker, copies of themselves. * '''Duplication * Toon Force: '''Can recover from being squished flat or turned into a flaming shish-kebab in seconds. * '''Attack Reflection: '''Can create mirror constructs to reflect strikes. * '''Invulnerability: '''With Invincibility Candy or going into a mirror. * '''Catoptromancy: '''Can divine the future through the use of mirrors. * '''Illusion Creation: '''Dark Meta Knight can use mirrors to create illusory copies of himself to deal damage alongside him. * '''Transformation: '''Turned himself into an exact physical match for Meta Knight. * '''Summoning: '''Can throw Friend Hearts at essences to turn them into allies DMK summons. * '''Creation: '''Can create several weapons or mirrors from thin air. * '''Morality Manipulation: '''Dark Meta Knight can throw Friend Hearts at enemies and force said enemies to become Dark Meta Knight's allies. Can also resist the effects of the Jamba Hearts, which do a similar thing but for evil. Those only ones who resist are those of the purest evil, who are merely damaged instead of morally changed. * '''Power Bestowal: '''All who are hit by the Friend Hearts gain the ability to do so as well. * '''Purification: '''Scaling from Kirby, whose giant Friend Heart cured the corrupted Jambastion Mages and Hyness afflicted by darkness. * '''Stat Manipulation: '''Power-Up Hearts allow Dark Meta Knight to boost his strength, speed, and defense by 5 stages each. * '''Battlefield Removal/Sealing: '''Can force enemies into the Mirror World with the Dimensional Mirror. * '''Corruption: '''Strongly implied to have corrupted Queen Sectonia in the past. * '''Teleportation * Elemental Enhancements: '''Dark Meta Knight can infuse his sword with the elements of ice, fire, water, wind, and electricity. * '''Non-Physical Interaction: '''Can harm the incorporeal Void Soul. Techniques * '''Overhead Slash: '''Dark Meta Knight swings his sword at enemies. * '''Dark Beam: '''Dark Meta Knight swings and fires a small beam from his sword. * '''Dark Triple Slash: '''Dark Meta Knight swings his sword three times. * '''Dark Multithrust-Edge Slash: '''Dark Meta Knight swings his sword quickly many times, and on the last swing, he summons a giant sword from a mirror. When powered by wind, Dark Meta Knight summons three small swords that quickly charge forward. * '''Dark Drill-Upper Edge: '''Dark Meta Knight lunges forward with his sword outstretched to stab enemies, and at the end of the lunge, he summons three small swords from mirrors. When powered by ice, Dark Meta Knight leaves a trail of crystalline ice on the ground behind him. With wind, Dark Meta Knight dashes forward a greater distance and the swords move outward for a second. With fire, Dark Meta Knight leaves a trail of fire on the ground behind him. With water, Dark Meta Knight leaves a trail of water on the ground behind him and flings two water droplets into the air that splash on the ground when summoning the sword. With electricity, Dark Meta Knight leaves a trail of sparks on the ground behind him and creates a small electrical explosion at the end by summoning a lightning bolt. * '''Dark Spiral: '''Dark Meta Knight spirals up into the air. With ice, Dark Meta Knight creates a small tower of ice when twirling into the air. With wind, Dark Meta Knight twirls up a higher distance. With fire, Dark Meta Knight creates a burst of flames from the ground. With water, Dark Meta Knight releases two water droplets that splash on the ground, one on each side. With electricity, Dark Meta Knight creates an electrical explosion by summoning a lightning bolt to hit the ground when twirling up into the air. * '''Meteor Edge: '''Dark Meta Knight summons a giant sword from a mirror, striking enemies and making them plummet to the ground. With ice, the sword shatters the tower, sending ice chunks tumbling forward. With wind, Dark Meta Knight summons three small swords that quickly charge downwards. * '''Dark Crosscut: '''Dark Meta Knight slashes his sword twice. * '''Triple Thrust: '''Dark Meta Knight summons three small swords from mirrors. With wind, the swords slightly move outward. * '''Dark Chop: '''Dark Meta Knight thrusts his sword at his enemies, pushing him back once he hits them. With wind, Dark Meta Knight's falling speed is slowed when performing this attack. * '''Mirror Spin Slash: '''Dark Meta Knight charges up his sword, and then spins around with it outstretched, which also creates a barrier that reflects enemy projectiles. With ice, Dark Meta Knight creates four large icicles, two on each side. With fire, Dark Meta Knight creates a whirling ring of fire that lengthens the range of the attack by a bit. With water, Dark Meta Knight releases four water droplets that splash on the ground, two on each side. With electricity, Dark Meta Knight raises his sword and absorbs a lightning bolt in order to create an electrical explosion at the end of the attack. * '''Dark Calibur: '''Dark Meta Knight lunges slightly forward and up into the air. Any enemies caught in this attack will be sliced multiple times and then smashed into the ground. With ice, Dark Meta Knight creates a small amount of ice on the ground when leaping into the air. When an enemy is smashed into the ground, they will create four large icicles upon impact and will be frozen into a block of ice. With wind, when an enemy is caught, Dark Meta Knight will instead perform Meta Knight's Mach Tornado attack, in which he will quickly spin around, creating a small tornado. With fire, Dark Meta Knight creates a small amount of fire on the ground when leaping into the air. When an enemy is caught, Dark Meta Knight will send two fireballs along with the enemy at the end of the attack. With water, Dark Meta Knight creates a small amount of water on the ground when leaping into the air. When an enemy is caught, Dark Meta Knight will release two water droplets along with the enemy at the end of the attack. With electricity, Dark Meta Knight creates a small amount of sparks on the ground when leaping into the air. When an enemy is smashed into the ground, they will create a small electrical explosion upon impact. * '''Triple Crescent Shot: '''Dark Meta Knight swings his sword three times, and each time he does so, he fires a sword beam. With wind, the sword beams now curve upward into the air. * '''Blade Burst: '''Dark Meta Knight summons four giant swords from mirrors, two on each side. With wind, Dark Meta Knight summons eight small swords, four on each side, that quickly charge upward. * '''Wall of Mirrors: '''Dark Meta Knight summons a wall of glass around himself, which can damage enemies and reflect projectiles. With electricity, Dark Meta Knight shoots a lightning bolt upward into the air, damaging airborne foes. * '''Dark Mirror: '''Dark Meta Knight splits in two, damaging any nearby enemies. With ice, the mirror projections are now light blue and create a trail of ice along the ground. With wind, the mirror projections are now green and curve slightly upward. With fire, the mirror projections are now red and create a trail of fire along the ground. With water, the mirror projections are now blue and create a trail of water along the ground. With electricity, the mirror projections are now yellow and create a trail of sparks along the ground. * '''Dark Mirror Ring: '''Dark Meta Knight creates six mirror projections around himself in the shape of a circle. With ice, the mirror projections are now light blue and create amounts of ice when in contact with the ground. With wind, the mirror projections are now green and the ring moves upward. When moving and then jumping, the ring moves forward. With fire, the mirror projections are now red and create amounts of fire when in contact with the ground. With water, the mirror projections are now blue and create amounts of water when in contact with the ground. With electricity, the mirror projections are now yellow and create amounts of sparks when in contact with the ground. * '''Hover * Reflector Shield: '''Dark Meta Knight hides inside a mirror, which reflects enemy projectiles. Equipment * '''Dark Galaxia: '''A dark copy of Meta Knight's legendary sword. It may not have the holy power of Galaxia, but it is still not to be trifled with. * '''Dimensional Mirror: '''Acts as a gateway between Kirby's World and the Mirror World, along with providing a slew of other benefits. * '''Dream Rod: '''Allows for the summoning of Dream Friends. Key '''Dark Meta Knight Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Comparable to Kirby, who cracked Planet Popstar in half (outright destroying it in the manga), and outswam the pull of a black hole. * Defeated Meta Knight in combat * Shattered the Dimension Mirror Speed/Reactions * Superior to Knuckle Joe, who created a shockwave that traveled through Planet Popstar in seconds. * Comparable to Meta Knight, who flew across the galaxy in seconds to meet NOVA. Durability/Endurance * Survived getting shattered to pieces multiple times over the course of his life. Skill/Intelligence * Tricked Kirby into thinking he was Meta Knight * Successfully corrupted Queen Sectonia. * Gained Kirby's trust so he could plot his comeback. Powerscaling * Kirby: Has kept up with him on several occasions. * Meta Knight * Bandana Dee * King Dedede * Magolor * Susie * Marx * Gooey * Three Mage-Sisters * Ribbon and Adeleine * Taranza * Rick, Kine, and Coo * Daroach (All of them are Dream Friends comparable to Dark Meta Knight in their role in the game, and thus all of them should be on the same level) Weaknesses * Dimensional Mirror can be shattered with enough force, and if he is too close to it it sucks him in with little hope for escape. * Not much of a team player. * Though he can regenerate from shattering, it takes some time. Sources Kirby Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Kirby Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Illusion Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Healing Users Category:Shield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Multi-Solar System Level Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Toon Force Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Video Game Bosses